


Cowboy Hats and Mirrors

by BabysNotaProp (SuzetteB)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Country & Western, Cowboy Hats, Destiel Promptober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Promptober, Promptober 2018, Role-Playing Game, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuzetteB/pseuds/BabysNotaProp
Summary: Dean likes cowboys... a lot. He loves Cas in a cowboy hat, otherwise naked, best of all.





	Cowboy Hats and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Destiel Promptober 2018! Enjoy <3

Cas isn’t sure how he ended up in a western themed hotel in the middle of a desert, donning a Stetson, with Dean whooping “ride me, cowboy” while flailing around the bed like a mechanical bull. But yet, here he is. 

 

“I still don’t understand the purpose of mirrors on the ceiling,” he groaned. 

 

“Well buckaroo,” Dean drawls while on all fours, displaying his ass wide open while tipping his own hat. “I’d be obliged to show you.”

 

Dean has a bit of an obsession with cowboys. It might or might not have crossed over into Kinkville. But Cas isn’t one to judge; he enjoys seeing Dean so happy, so he humors him whenever possible. However, he was stumped by the appeal of a mirror on the ceiling. Why would someone check their appearance while on their back?

 

Cas walks over to Dean’s ass sticking out off the side of the bed and gently pulls out the plug. Hole stretched and slick, he moans appreciatively and guides Dean towards the center of the bed by his hips. Cas jacks himself a few times and sinks into Dean’s ass, both of them groaning at the respective sensations. 

 

“Okay Cas, say the thing,” Dean says excitedly once Cas bottoms out. 

 

Cas sighs and rolls his eyes, thankful Dean can’t see him smiling so close to a laugh. “Yee haw.”

 

“Y’hAWWW!” Dean yelps, twirling his hat and wiggling his ass against Cas’ pelvis. “Okay now partner. Let’s get a move on!”

 

Cas begins his long, deliberate stokes in and out of Dean, the smooth lube making wet noises against their skin. Holding Dean by his hips, he whispers tiny praises as he fucks a long line of swear words out of Dean. 

 

“So fucking good, Cas.” Dean is hissing the words through his teeth, hole red and abused. Without warning, Dean slips off of Cas and twirls around to throw him onto his back.

 

Still shaken from the landing, Cas’ eyes blow wide open as he glances up and sees the reflection of Dean sinking himself onto his cock. When Dean begins riding him up and down relentlessly, he understands. He can see the tight globes of Dean’s ass tightly bouncing as they hit his thighs. He sees Dean’s back arching into the movement, burying Cas inside him as far as possible. And Dean’s face when he throws his head back… wow. His eyes are squinted shut, cheeks flush, brow sweaty, and his mouth is chanting Cas’ name over and over. 

 

Jolting up and grabbing Dean by the shoulders, Cas knocks him onto his back while still inside him. Dean grins when he sees the sight above him. Determined to graze Dean’s prostate, Cas throws his lover’s legs onto his shoulders and snaps into him like he’s trying to split him wide open. 

 

Feeling his balls tightening, Cas grabs onto Dean’s cock and pumps him hard and fast. Dean lets out a surprised yell, slit leaking precome and bed squeaking under the unabating bounces. 

 

Moments before coming, Cas pulls out and paints Dean’s stomach and chest with his spend. With one last squeeze, Dean comes with a giddy huff into Cas’ hand. Breaking from harsh motions to recover from the high, the two smash their mouths together in messy, breathy kisses. Dropping Dean’s legs, Cas backs up to indulge Dean on the second agreed course of action. 

 

Dean looks on gleefully as Cas tilts his cowboy hat, naked and fingers covered in drying come. Cas blushes at Dean’s unwavering attention but secretly loves the playfulness. 

 

“Did you enjoy that, Dean?” Cas asks reservedly. 

 

Dean removed his hat and spun it around on his finger. “Well I reckon I had me a hog killin’ time!”

 

Cringing slightly, Cas elects to ignore the obviously rehearsed line and lays back on the bed, facing up. His mind is brimming with new ideas. 

 

“I am now aware of why you would want a mirror on the ceiling. We will be utilizing that again very soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more Destiel, check out my longfic Fighting My Way Back!


End file.
